The present invention relates to a transfer-type thermosensitive line printer.
Conventional line printers of this type are complex in structure and comparatively large in size, requiring considerable space for installation.
Furthermore, it has been customary for the power supply unit to adversely affect recording operation in a thermosensitive recording printer.